Ceilings dont curse
by neko-chan269
Summary: well...heh, im not very good at summarys...but ill give it a shot -w-'...well you see, kakuzu does a little something to hidan and neku is prreeeeetttty upset- well...ppfff nvm who am i kidding! i suck at summarys! lol!


~~! I dont own naruto or any of the characters except for Neku my OC ( I dont think that there really OOC but if they are, I did try my best)~~

Neku burst through the room practily growing under her breath..."kaaakuuuuzuuu!". Kakuzu turned his head while he sat compleatly still on the coutch

"what?" he asked...

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Neku practly tackled him and grabed his shirt.

"Neku!" Deidara plyed Neku from Kakuzus shirt "...what the hell is going on?" Deidara asked while he held Neku back. Neku calmed down...

"you want to know what he did!"she said with a discusted smirk "i'll show you what he did! follow me" she grabbed Deidara's wrist and walked to her room. Deidara slowly looked in and sighed

"I dont see anyth - OMG!" Deidara let out a slight yelp..."Kakuzu!...how could you! thats Neku's personal stuff!...*gasp*...i'm gonna go get Sasori!". Deidara ran off to Sasoris room "NO-DANNA!". Sasori opend the door and glared at him

"dont call me that brat" he said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, " I was still sleeping", Deidara grabbed his arm and led his way to Neku's room while Sasori was practly tripping beneath his feet

"look what Kakuzu did..." Deidara said as he showed Sasori Neku's room...Sasori looked around slowly...

"so this is what Neku's room looks-...looked...like..." Sasori then went out into the living room where Kakazu sat quitly watching t.v, 'the history of the dollar bill'.. "Kakuzu"...

"what"

"why did you do that to Neku's room?"

"do what?"

"YOU DUCT TAPED HIDAN, WHO IS COMPLEATLY TORN APPART IN HER ROOM ALL OVER THE PLACE...HER ROOM IS NOW COVERED IN BLOOD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF!"

"...it wasnt easy" Kakuzu said coldly, but smirked behind his mask.

~ABOUT 5 SECONDS LATER~

Sasori walked back to Neku's room to help the other members get the body parts of the cursing hot head from her walls and floor. "Hey Sasori?" Deidara said as Sasori walked in, "where Kakuzu...and what was all the screaming about?"

"pffff...just ignore it...heh...I just infected him with poison, thats all" Sasori said with a grin as he went to get Hidan's head from the ceiling. As Sasori took Hidan's head down from the ceiling, and unwrapped the duct tape from around his mouth, before he could get the tape halfway off Hidan went at it.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MOTHER FUCKER! IM GONNA-"

"shut up!" Sasori covered Hidan's mouth before he could finish his sentence "if your gonna do anything! You at lest have to get your head back on stupid!". Hidan never said a word, heh, but he was thinking about the most horrific ways to kill Kakuzu.

~After hours of fighting with Kakuzu to sew Hidan back together. Neku finally got him to do it~

~THE NEXT DAY~

"The next time that fuck-face does something like that! i'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"ya ya...Hidan...we know, heh you said that to me yesterday" Neku said as she finished off the last of her breakfast "say Deidara, these pancakes are pretty good". Deidara came out from the kitchen in a chef hat and an apren which read 'kiss the cook'

"really? pfff Tobi was suppose to cook, but, i'm not really sure where he went, he was suppose to be my target for range practice". Neku glared at Deidara.

"You know Deidara, you dont have to be some mean to him" she said as she drank some of her orange juice. Everyone started to choak on there breakfast. "What! I'm serious! What has he ever done to -" Neku stopped. She couldnt even finishes her sentence. She took another pancake which flew from Deidara's hand and onto the table, "n-never mind" she then ate a peiece of her pancake.

~~hope you like, lol i was bored and I came up with this idea plz R&R :D~~

-Deidara: really!...KISS THE COOK!

me:...but it looked so nice on you!

Deidara: what ever...'' just dont let it happen again!

me:...we'll see about that w *evil look* -


End file.
